


like nothing i've ever seen before or will again

by overcomewithlongingfora_girl



Series: three's a crowd [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomewithlongingfora_girl/pseuds/overcomewithlongingfora_girl
Summary: Reluctantly, Zuko turns his attention back to the droning general, and that’s when he feels it.Sokka’s hand is on his thigh.Or, I got a comment about a handjob under the table during an important meeting and then I got a little bit carried away.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: three's a crowd [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823287
Comments: 74
Kudos: 1012





	like nothing i've ever seen before or will again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistellation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistellation/gifts).



Even if the meeting weren’t bleeding into its second hour, Zuko would be fed up. He can hardly stand General Chan Xe for short periods of time, and the man has been waxing on about imperialism without pause for…well, for almost two hours. The advisors have _barely_ gotten a word in, Zuko himself has barely gotten a word in, and he’s the thrice-damned Fire Lord!

No, Chan Xe is obsessed with the sound of his own voice. Always has been. He’s also far too invested in maintaining a military presence in the Earth Kingdom. Greed definitely plays a role – and a big one – but Zuko has it on good authority that despite have a wife and child in the Fire Nation, the good general has gone and wed an Earth Kingdom local, and the woman is pregnant with _twins._ Clearly the man has several vested interests in splitting his time between the Earth Kingdom outpost and his cushy Fire Nation home.

Obviously, Zuko is not going to approve a military presence in the Earth Kingdom, especially not a thriving city like North Oyusa, where the locals have long chafed under Fire Nation occupation. Even if Zuko did want a military presence for some ridiculous reason, there’s no way the Earth King would agree to it. The whole proposal is harebrained. Zuko has been extremely clear about this with the general. Repeatedly.

And yet here the man is, pointing to maps and blustering with renewed vigor about potential revenge from the Earth Kingdom. He thinks that because Zuko is a teenager he can be swayed. He thinks that he knows more than Zuko, better than Zuko.

Fire Lord Zuko knows all he needs to know about war, and he wants nothing to do with it.

He’s heard all the arguments a hundred times. _The Earth Kingdom is violent, they’ll aggress. We started the war, but maybe now they’ll strike back, as we’re vulnerable and withdrawing. We’re a growing nation, we need to expand our borders. We poured time and money and resources into developing businesses, land, and cities here. If we’re truly allies, they’ll let us maintain a small presence within their borders. As a failsafe. We could even use it to come to their aid –_

It all goes in one ear and out the other. Zuko already knows he’s going to refuse the man’s proposal, no matter how many fancy titles Chan Xe claims to have. Zuko just has wait until the end of the impassioned presentation and ask a few questions so it seems like he was listening. And then he’ll refuse.

Spirits, Zuko just wishes the refusing part would come _sooner!_ He’s bored, exhausted, and his dress robes are heavy and uncomfortable. Sokka just arrived in town yesterday, so the two of them and Suki have plenty to catch up on. In fact, Sokka insisted on coming to this (stupid, pointless) meeting, just so he could sit at Zuko’s side. That puts a warm glow in Zuko’s stomach, as he glances sideways at the warrior. It’s just too bad that Sokka looks like he’s about to fall asleep. Regardless of how much Zuko loves him, he’d have to tell Sokka off for that. Or, more likely, have Suki tell him off. That’s a much more serious threat.

And yet he can’t help sneaking fond sideways glances at Sokka, even as the warrior next to him rests his head in his hand and slumps ever closer to the table. Reluctantly, Zuko turns his attention back to the droning general, and that’s when he feels it.

Sokka’s hand is on his thigh.

Sneaking a glance to his right Zuko sees that Sokka is still sitting, slumped over in his chair, propping his chin up with one hand. He looks tired, bored. Utterly above suspicion.

And below the table, his fingers are gently kneading Zuko’s leg.

So he wasn’t on the verge of sleep, after all. He was scheming.

After a few endless moments of Zuko staring, cheeks heating, Sokka finally flicks his eyes up to Zuko’s. An outsider wouldn’t be able to see his expression change, but Zuko knows Sokka’s face as well as he knows anything, and he can see the question in the other man’s eyes. If Zuko wants him to stop, Sokka will know, and Sokka will stop. And Sokka _should_ stop, because they’re in a _meeting,_ for Agni’s sake, surrounded by advisors and generals and _Suki_ watching from the back corner…

And the thought of Suki watching, probably somehow knowing, because she’s _psychic_ like that, makes Zuko swallow.

And he doesn’t signal Sokka to stop. Not at all. He turns back to the general, and before he does, he sees the edge of Sokka’s mouth turn up in the tiniest, most triumphant smile. It sends a shiver through Zuko’s very bones.

Now the game starts. Now Zuko schools his face into a careful, thoughtful expression, while below the table, Sokka does his best to ruin it. First, just by running his hand over Zuko’s thigh. There are layers of cloth between them at first, but then Sokka brushes Zuko’s robes to the side so that they pool on the floor, and the only thing separating their skin is the thin silk of Zuko’s pants. Sokka’s hand is heavy and hot and Zuko would swear he can feel callouses through the fabric. It makes him want to squirm in his seat but he doesn’t dare. Instead, he rests his chin in his hands and strives to look natural as he covers his mouth.

General Chan Xe’s monologue has faded to a distant whine. For once, it’s a good thing that the man is so taken with his own voice. Everyone’s attention is reluctantly directed at him, and Zuko can focus on trying to breathe, deep and slow, while Sokka’s hand roams ever farther up his thigh. He can’t blush in front of all these people. He can’t let his mouth fall open, or pant, or whine. In the name of Agni – he’s the Fire Lord!

And the Water Tribe ambassador is feeling him up under the table.

When Sokka palms Zuko’s cock through his pants, Zuko bites the inside of his cheek so hard he almost draws blood. His hands are clenched in tight fists on the table. Carefully, slowly, agonizingly, he flattens his fingers out against the papers in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Sokka smirking.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Sokka knows him so well – _so well._ He’s squeezing and rubbing teasingly, slipping his hand into Zuko’s pants, and somehow barely looks slouched in his seat. Meanwhile, Zuko is drawing desperately on every breathing exercise he’s ever done, fighting not to let the heat in his core crawl into his cheeks.

Sokka’s hand slips carefully between Zuko’s pants and his underwear, skirting with the hem of the drawers and then pulling back. Zuko knows that Sokka’s hand is dry, hard, and calloused, but he’d still rather feel the heat of his boyfriend’s skin than the cool of his own underwear. The slide of silk against his hard cock, though…Zuko’s mouth is suddenly much drier.

Sokka teases him for a while, dragging the silk over Zuko’s skin. All kinds of sounds are fighting to rise in his throat as Zuko feels his underwear tent and start to grow just a little bit damp. He’s so hard it almost hurts. Agni. Agni help him, what is he _doing?_

When Sokka starts a rhythm of long, slow tugs under the table, Zuko has to bite back the cry that rises in his throat. He muffles it into his hand but he’s still petrified. Is he being paranoid, or was that a curious look from one of his advisors? Are his cheeks as bright red as he fears? Can everyone see his pupils blown wide open, the way he’s gasping, just a little, despite himself?

In the corner of the room, there’s a shift, and Zuko’s eyes dart over, desperate for anything to distract him from the way his clothes feel too hot, too tight. It’s – it’s –

Suki’s traded places with one of the other Kyoshi guards. Instead of standing behind Zuko’s chair, she’s in a position to look right at him. She’s looking right at him. She knows. Zuko feels it in her gut, sees it in her eyes, even from twenty feet away, even through her carefully guarded expression. Suki _knows,_ and it sets him on fire.

Between Suki’s steady gaze and Sokka’s steady hand, Zuko is coming apart in the war room, which, if he was thinking straight at all, would horrify him. He’s not thinking straight. He’s not really thinking at all. He’s chewing on his lip, hands bunching on the table, grabbing for nothing as he tries to keep them flat, and he’s striving to take deep breaths and all the while –

Sokka’s keeping firm pressure on his cock, and Suki’s just _staring_ at him. How can the general still be droning on? How can everyone not see the way that Zuko is writhing in his seat, the way that Suki has him pinned under her gaze, the way that-that-

Zuko’s brain feels like it’s short-circuiting. How is he _turned on_ by the thought of all of these old men seeing him horny and desperate and gasping? As if he wants everyone to know how…how needy he is, how eager to please, how good he is for Suki and Sokka –

It’s like Suki’s voice is in his ear, and Zuko presses his thighs together, trembling. As if that will help. Sokka is fucking _relentless._ He sneaks a peek at Sokka, and warrior meets his eyes, smirks, and very deliberately licks his lips. He squeezes Zuko’s cock through his pants and the Fire Lord can’t stop the moan that tears out of his throat. Mortified, he tries to cover it with a cough, but the entire room is still turning toward him.

The entire room is turning toward him, and Sokka’s hand stays on Zuko’s cock, rubbing. “S-sorry,” Zuko manages, with a dip of his head. “General, please continue.”

Zuko’s certain his voice was shaking. He’s certain it was way too high. He’s certain everyone knows that the impassive warrior next to him is taking him to pieces under the table, and _why does that thought turn him on?!_

Zuko wants to come. He wants it _bad,_ can’t stop thinking about Sokka bending him over the table, or Suki coming to sit in his lap, or just – anything! He wants Suki’s voice in his ears and Sokka’s tongue in his mouth and – and – and –

“General Chan Xe.” Zuko fights to keep his voice level, and honestly can’t tell if he’s succeeding. This has to stop. This has to stop before he lets them see something he’ll truly regret, like him losing his last semblance of self-control. “You’ve given me much to think about. I’m afraid I will have to adjourn this meeting early, as…as…”

“I have urgent business with the Fire Lord,” Sokka cuts in readily. Zuko’s never been more grateful to hear his voice, even though it’s _completely_ unfair that Sokka sounds so detached, so professional, so unbothered.

Suspiciously, Chan Xe cuts his eyes from one teenager to the other. “And this urgent business is?” his voice is haughty, and internally, Zuko groans. A challenge like that demands an answer. Trying to ignore his rabbiting heart, he gears himself up for a stern reply when all he wants to do is melt in his chair and beg Sokka for faster, harder, _more_.

Sokka beats him to it. “The Southern Water Tribe’s dealings with the Fire Lord are none of your business, General.” Sokka’s voice is cold and hard and his resolve is…maybe Zuko’s just unbearably horny but his unflinching glare is so fucking sexy. “The Fire Lord deferred our meeting out of respect for his appointment with you. If you want that amicable relationship to continue, I would suggest not challenging your leader in the middle of an appeal to the man.”

The dismissive, utterly self-assured tone and the way Sokka peers down his nose at the sputtering general…it makes Zuko weak in the knees, and he’s sitting down. Chan Xe takes a moment to collect himself before standing stiffly.

“My apologies for delaying you,” he grates out. “Thank you for hearing my proposal. I look forward to further discussion.”

Zuko responds with a measured nod. No one needs to know that the small movement is all that he can handle right now, with Sokka’s hand still working away under the table. As the generals and advisors pack up their belongings, Zuko remains glued to his chair. Turning bodily to face him, Sokka cracks his first full-on smile.

“How’re you doing there, Fire Lord?”

The question is whispered sticky-sweet and way too innocent. Zuko just glares. His breath is still shaky, and Sokka’s hand is _still_ on his cock, and everyone is taking way too damn long clearing the room. Zuko almost jumps out of his chair when he hears a voice behind him.

“Fire Lord Zuko, you’re looking awfully flushed.” It’s Suki’s voice, and her tone is one of false concern. Agni, he hadn’t even heard her approach, and now he can feel her small, cool hands on his shoulders, her breath on his ear as she leans in close to murmur to him. “Are you feeling well?” He grits his teeth, heart jumping in his chest, and tries to muster a glare. Then Sokka tugs a little quicker and a shameless moan leaks through Zuko’s lips. Suki’s grin shows all her teeth. “Oh, Fire Lord, you don’t sound so good.”

“Fuck…you,” Zuko gasps through gritted teeth.

“I’m trying, baby,” Sokka murmurs, and Zuko _whimpers,_ sagging against his chair, head spinning. It’s a small sound, a pleading, desperate one, and the last Kyoshi warrior out the door raises her eyebrows at Suki as she goes.

And then the door shuts and they’re alone.

And Sokka _stops._

Zuko wails. “I want – I want-”

Suki cups his face in one hand. “Really?” she asks, voice soft and seductive. “Right here? In the war room?”

Zuko nods his head eagerly, frantically.

“You don’t want to go back to your bedroom?”

“Suki, babe, I’m not sure he’d make it,” Sokka points out, nudging one of Zuko’s trembling legs. Zuko glares at him – whose fault is _that –_ but can’t help agreeing internally. He doesn’t _want_ to go back to his room. He wants them, both of them, _now._

Swinging her leg over the arm of Zuko’s chair, Suki sits down in Zuko’s lap and cradles his face in both hands. Caught off-guard, he stares up at her, breath stuck in his throat, golden eyes huge. She’s smiling down at him, hidden behind her warrior’s makeup, moving her hands over his face. “Is that what you want?” she coos, stroking his hair, moving her hips just enough to make his cock _ache._ “You want us to take you right here?”

Another frantic nod, and there’s this high whining that is apparently coming from Zuko’s throat as he tries to thrust his hips up, against Suki. She smirks at him, lifting her hips in time with him so he can’t get the friction he wants so badly. “You don’t want Sokka to have to carry you back? No? You don’t want everyone to see? Poor hot messy little Fire Lord, carted through the halls so everyone gets a good look at how horny you are? How wet your pants are? How your legs don’t even work because the good ambassador here was grabbing your cock all through a war meeting?”

Zuko’s eyes are closed and his head is tipped back and he’s trying so hard to breathe through the image Suki’s put in his head. This image of him put on display in the hallways of his own palace- it’s humiliating, it’s terrifying, it’s somehow so _unbearably hot –_ and he’s still making these little desperate begging sounds when Suki climbs off him. As soon as her warm weight is gone, Sokka’s there, unclasping Zuko’s heavy, ornate official robes, guiding the stiff fabric off his shoulders. Zuko reaches for Sokka’s hands, his biceps, his shoulders, but Sokka keeps pushing him gently off, stripping Zuko without touching him. Finally the firebender is bare and squirming and unbelievably hard right there – right in the middle of the _fucking war room –_

And then Sokka, still fully clothed, kneels down between his legs and takes the tip of Zuko’s cock in his mouth and sucks, just lightly, and Zuko slaps a hand over his mouth and _yells_ into it, trying to muffle the pure and frantic sound.

Frantic, eyes wild and rolling, he looks up at Suki and she’s still in her uniform, still in her makeup, but she’s wearing the strap-on. Zuko’s hand falls away from his face, his mouth drops open, and he _begs_ her in a voice gone half-crazed. “Please, please, please, Suki please, I want – I need – I want – I want-”

Instead of giving him what he wants, what he’s begging for, what he _needs,_ Sokka stands fluidly and grabs Zuko by both biceps and guides him to his trembling feet. He spins Zuko around, supporting him all the way, and holds Zuko’s back against his chest, so they’re both staring at Suki, so Zuko can feel Sokka’s hardness against his ass.

 _Mine,_ he thinks dizzily, rubbing back against Sokka and feeling the warrior stifle a groan. _I did that, I did that, and I didn’t even touch him –_

One of Sokka’s hands stays propping Zuko up, and Zuko clings to it dizzily as Sokka’s other hand drops to his belt. He can feel the warrior deftly oiling his fingers, and then his hand at Zuko’s entrance – Zuko pushes back against the first finger, already whining for more, faster, _more._ All at once, as fast as possible, anything to get Suki’s _cock_ in him – but that’s not how Sokka wants to do things. Sokka takes his sweet spirits-damned time opening Zuko up, pinning Zuko against his chest with one arm so he can use his other hand to slowly take Zuko apart. There’s not even a moving breath of air on his weeping cock as Sokka works his fingers into Zuko, scissoring them apart and moving in and out and making Zuko tip his head back and keen into the empty air as Suki watches.

When Zuko’s taking three fingers easily and still demanding more, faster, harder, more, Sokka draws out entirely and leaves Zuko pleading, rubbing unabashedly back against Sokka’s rock-hard erection. Zuko’s _open_ and _empty_ and he _wants,_ he fucking _wants._ He’s not afraid to say so, either, writhing against Sokka until the warrior’s breath is erratic in his ear. When Sokka looks like he’s messing with his belt buckle, Suki gives him a stern look. “You had your fun during the meeting,” she reminds him. “ _My_ turn.”

Suki’s taking her time arranging herself on the Fire Lord’s chair, smoothing every layer of fabric down just so, and finally Zuko stamps his foot like a child because it’s taking _too damned long._ That prompts a smile from Suki and a chuckle from Sokka that Zuko feels in a rumble against his back. It makes him shiver.

“Fine.” Suki lies back against the chair, nods meaningfully down at the silicone protrusion between her legs. “Come on, baby. Come sit in my lap.”

Sokka lets Zuko go and he stumbles toward Suki, pausing to look at her wide-eyed when he reaches the chair. “Go on.” She smiles at him and he melts. He swings one leg up and then the other, awkwardly straddling the chair and Suki, going bright red at the ridiculously wide spread of his legs. One hand braces himself against the back of the chair while the other reaches back, trembling, and guides the strap-on into his hole.

When he sinks back onto it Zuko goes starry-eyed and weak. Thank spirits that Sokka is right there behind him, solid as a wall, holding him up. It goes _so much deeper_ when he’s sitting on it like this, and he’s breathless and boneless for a moment as he tries to make sense of the feeling. Suki smiles at him, puts one hand on his hip and the other up high on his cheek. “C’mon, sweetheart.”

Nodding eagerly, Zuko sets his hands on Suki’s shoulders and rolls his hips experimentally. The sensation inside him leaves him gasping, almost choking, and Suki’s self-satisfied little smirk makes it that much more intense. “C’mere.” She speaks to Sokka over Zuko’s shoulder. “Come look at him. Isn’t he perfect?” She strokes his face and Zuko whines, pushing against her hand, feeling hot all over and desperate and so deliciously _full._ “Isn’t he just…” She groans a little, as Zuko grinds down, gasping. “Isn’t he just fucking perfect?”

Sokka comes around to stand next to her, so Zuko can see him lick his lips, palm his cock through his pants. “Yeah,” he says, voice husky, almost choked. “Yeah, fuck, look at you, Zuko.” He reaches down, brushes his fingertips across Zuko’s inner thigh where he’s spread so, so, so wide, so exposed. Zuko trembles. “He’s beautiful. Such a good boy.”

“Go on, pretty boy.” Suki says it softly, gently. They’re both _staring_ at him, and they’re fully dressed and he’s completely nude and his legs are about as wide as they can go – Zuko’s blush spills clear down to his chest. “Go on,” Suki repeats it, still staring as if hypnotized by the very sight of him.

He can’t get much traction from his spread-eagled, trembling legs, but Zuko plants his hands on the back of the chair and lifts himself up, just a little, feeling the slide as the silicone draws out of him. When he sinks back down he slides faster than he means to, losing his grip, going almost cross-eyed at the sensation as the strap-on slams back into him. Again, he tries it. Again. The end of the strap on keeps finding his prostate, slamming into it, making Zuko see stars.

It’s not enough.

“P-please,” Zuko whines, as he strains to get enough leverage to grind down properly on Suki’s fake cock. “Please, please-”

“Is this what you want?” Suki runs her fingers delicately up Zuko’s cock and he wails. “You like that, baby?” She’s _barely_ touching him, ghosting over his skin, almost no pressure at all, and Zuko is caught between wanting to grind down onto the strap-on and press up into her hands. Not just that, but, but she keeps running her fingers over his inner thighs, which are spread so goddamn wide that Sokka can lean down and kiss him, right there, on the thin skin at the top of his leg, which makes Zuko groan.

Finally, _finally_ Suki wraps her hand around Zuko’s cock and he starts to slump backward, eyelids fluttering. In a heartbeat Sokka is behind him, holding him up, and Suki rolls her eyes good naturedly. “Making me do all the work, I see,” she murmurs, thrusting her hips up into Zuko. The slide, the feeling, the fullness – Zuko’s mouth falls open and he goes limp in Sokka’s arms. Suki smirks, keeps rocking her hips up in time with her hand on Zuko’s cock.

“You like that, baby?” she asks it innocently, and the name makes Zuko gasp and whine. It always does. “Talk to him, Sokka. ‘M doing…all the work here.” She’s out of breath, brow furrowing as she focuses, and as Zuko stares at her he thinks she might be the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his life. Those big brown eyes and fine brown hair and her dramatic Kyoshi makeup and-and-and –

She’s entirely focused on him. On his skin and his face and his eyes and his, _his_ pleasure. They, they both are. Zuko’s panting with it, the overwhelming feeling, and then Sokka starts to talk.

Behind him, Zuko feels Sokka step up close, still propping Zuko up, and now he leans down to murmur in Zuko’s ear, to press his mouth against his head, his hairline. “You’re beautiful, you know that? Yeah, I think you do.” He runs his nails down Zuko’s back, making Zuko arch and cry out, not even words, just shapeless sounds, just begging. “I think you know how pretty you look squirming on Suki’s cock. How pretty you look with my hand on you under the table. You were so good for me, too, weren’t you?” Zuko nods dizzily, mouth lolling open as he pants. “You were so good, trying so hard to be quiet. But we knew, didn’t we? Knew how hot you were under all those clothes, knew you were horny under that stoic face. You’re so good when we play with you, aren’t you?” He runs his hands over Zuko’s chest, comes up to rub and tweak and squeeze his nipples. Zuko arches his back into the feeling and Sokka kisses the back of his neck – “Good boy, _good boy,_ just like that, pretty boy, you like that? You like being so good for us?”

It’s too, too, _too_ much. Zuko comes hard, all over his chest, and then he really collapses against Sokka, who’s still rock hard as he lifts Zuko up carefully off Suki. “Look at you, all messy.” Zuko hangs in Sokka’s arms as Suki pushes his sweaty hair back to look into his blown-open golden eyes. “C’mon. Stand up for us.”

“Nuh.” Zuko shakes his head, refusing to put his feet on the ground, even as Sokka lets him sag lower, experimentally.

Patiently, Sokka tries to set Zuko on his feet. “You want me to carry you back to your room, buck naked and covered in your own come?”

“Mmm.” Zuko flushes bright red but he still refuses to stand. With a grunt, Sokka heaves him into a nearby chair, and then raises his eyebrows at Suki, asking.

She’s already smirking. “I have an idea.”

Fifteen minutes later, Sokka’s marching through the halls with a Kyoshi-green bundle of fabric in his arms. The Fire Lord next to him definitely looks shorter than usual and is careful to keep her face to the floor whenever they pass within ten feet of someone. There’s no one really in the corridors, but Suki still can’t stop giggling at the deception.

When they get to Zuko’s chambers, Sokka throws him unceremoniously onto the bed. Suki peels her robes off him, rolling her eyes at the stains. “You’re messy,” she tells the indistinct lump under the covers. He just grumbles at her.

“You know, he’s kind of a brat.” Sokka’s voice is so full of affection it’s impossible to take him seriously. He sits on the side of the bed and ruffles the tuft of hair sticking out from under the blanket. When Zuko pokes his head out, Sokka kisses him on the forehead, and Zuko dives right back beneath the blanket. Even the thick linen can’t mask the blush they know he’s wearing.

“I know,” Suki agrees, smiling at her boys as she peels Zuko’s heavy ceremonial robes off herself. “But he’s also cute.”

“I guess.”

“And he’s _ours.”_

“I can’t argue with that.”

Beneath the covers, Zuko purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know your thoughts/reactions in the comments! Also please please please please (please) hmu with new ideas for this series, or for any fic at all really. I am easily inspired.
> 
> If you want to chat with me more easily, you can find me on tumblr at overcomewithlongingfora-girl :)
> 
> VERY COOL ART done by B. Boy: https://imgur.com/a/rRpnMJi


End file.
